Vlad Drago
Vladimir Drago is a Russian/American retired professional wrestler, who Last wrestled for GTS wrestling. He is a former 6 time GTS Championship, GTS United States ChampionshipGTS United States Championship, a 2 time GTS Intercontinental Championship, YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship and GTS Hardcore Championship. Vlad is the only Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champion to have not won the GTS Tag Team Championship & hold all of the singles championship (Except the Loser Belt Chumpionship).\ FACE GTS Vlad was originally a member of D-Generation-Fat, but he turned heel and left the group. He has since been undefeated, tearing through everyone put infront of him. Then he joined DF again by congratulating Grim after beating Pete Corvus with Lance Scaper Food In The Fridge briefcase. Championship Reigns (2017-2019) On January 9th 2017, Vlad defeated Jimmy Controversy to become the GTS Intercontinental Champion, his first championship in GTS. On January 30th 2017, after Jimmy Controversy had a match with Matt Castle, Vlad attacked Jimmy and was forced to defend the Intercontinental Title against Draiken, while Vlad was defending the Intercontinental title, a police officer arrived to say that Vlad was to be deported by order of the new President. Vlad returned on February 17th 2017, with a new Intercontinental Championship Belt, confronting the interim champion Mathias Glass. Grim made a triple threat match with Vlad, Mathias and Matt Castle to decide the undisputed Intercontinental Champion, which Vlad won in 27 seconds. Vlad next appeared in a tag team lottery elimination match to decide the number 1 contender for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship, Vlad was the first one to draw a name, but the name he drew was Jimmy Controversy's. In the match, Vlad was able to eliminate the teams of Lance Scaper and The Whompis & Oliver Clothesoff and Bruiser Bonifer, but his team was eliminated when Jay Evans pinned Jimmy. On February 23, 2017 Vlad defeated Oliver Clothesoff to retain the GTS Intercontinental Championship after the match he was attacked by The Mark. On February 27, Vlad was defeated by Tommy Salami for the GTS Intercontinental Championship after Tommy threw Vlad out of the ring and Grim threw pill bottles on the ground to distract Vlad, thus ending his undefeated streak. Shortly afterwards, Vlad attempted to right the wrong, but ended up in a rivalry with the monsterous Giant Leather. On March 16th, 2017, Vlad won a fatal 4 way match also involving El Jefe Rojo, Kleetus Bailey and Giant Leather to become the new GTS United States Champion. At Grimamania Vlad defeated Giant Leather in a 3 Stages of Hell Match after the match he turned face by doing the Eat It Yeah! crouch chop offically rejoining D Generation Fat. On April 7 Vlad was unsuccessful of winning the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship against Grim, thanks to Dalton Hawkins. On April 11, Vlad was unsuccessful of winning the GTS Championship against Kleetus Bailey because of the help of Oliver Clothesoff and Bruiser Bonifer. On April 15, Vlad defeated Bruiser Bonifer after the match Vlad was attacked by Kleetus Bailey and Jay Evans which later broken in a three way. On April 17, after Kleetus Bailey retained the GTS Championship against Jay Evans, Vlad speared Kleetus and then hold up the GTS Championship. On April 25, Vlad defeated Brandon the Bull to win the GTS Championship, after the match Vlad and Grim was attacked by Manabo and Kleetus Bailey. He then again turned heel by spearing Grim and saying he will come for the Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavywieght Championship. He then stopped appearing for a month for reasons unknown,until he revealed he was deported back to Russia due to problems with his Visa,which he blamed on Grim. He would return on August 27, 2017, winning the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship from Robbie E. However, Grim cashed in his Food in the Fridge against him and took the title from him. He would then attack JJ Adams, The Prodigy, and Hollywood Hooligan, joining Salami Strong Style. Then after vlad would go on to beat guys like ace marksman pete corvus lance scaper matt castle kurt bale on his road to get back the youtube title. At no money he would go on to win the Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship from grim in falls count anywhere. Later in the night he would defend the title against big bruno which he was successful. Then he would defend the title against numerous competitors who dared to step in his way. At Fail in a jail vlad faced grim for the Youtube Title though having a breif heart attack he had brief help from a clown and got the victory. Though proving he was a fighting champion he faced many people till at solid steel series grim won back the title. In 2018, Vlad has seemingly turned face once more.Though grim would not give him a rematch because Grim insisted it was the final time that Grim and Vlad wo he won the solid steel series briefcase till a greedy no good bonifer stole it. They had a fair rematch for the breifcase bonifer walked out and made a pathetic excuse. They faced each other again for the heavyweight wrestling championship which vlad won do to brief interference with the clown he did not make a deal with till jealous big bruno costed him the belt only for Bonifer to take it back. In 2018, Vlad turned Face once again. On June 28th 2019 he wrestled his last match against Kurt Bale in a winning effort. Immediately after, Vlad announced his retirement from professional wrestling, in order to focus on becoming a doctor. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Russian Nightmare (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) (Parodied from Brock Lesnar) **Spear *'Signature Moves' **Spinebuster **Multiple Suplex Variations (Vlad City) ***German ***Snap ***Belly to Belly **Powerslam **Military press Slam or spinebuster *'Nicknames' **"The Beast" **''The Russian Bork'' **"Vlad City (Bitches)" **Beaky Lynch **Toucan Sam **Nosey Wales **"The Beak Incarnate" **'Vlad Tire' Championships & Accomplishments *GTS Wrestling **YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **GTS Championship (7 times) **HWC Championship (2 times) **GTS Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **GTS Hardcore Championship (1 time) **GTS United States Championship (1 time) **GTS Ruthless Rumble Championship (1 time) **Solid steel series briefcase **Fifth GTS Triple Crown Champion **Fourth GTS Grand Slam Champion Entrance Themes Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Assholes Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:GTS United States Champions Category:GTS Champions Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Members of Salami Strong Style Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:Beast Category:GTS Ruthless Rumble Championship Category:HWC Champions Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Non assholes Category:Retired Category:GTS Alumni Category:Bitch